


More Things in Heaven and Earth

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, London, London Sanctum, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Protective Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft knows of magic. And he knows when the London Sanctum is destroyed.





	

_There are more things in heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy_ \- Hamlet, Act 1, Scene 5

There were many things that Mycroft Holmes knew. There were the true working of government, there were the machinations of the global powers. There were the problems of one little brother. And there was magic in the world.

He knew a little of it himself, though he did not have the time to truly devote himself to study. London was important though, in so many ways, and he and the Master of the London Sanctum got together at least once a month for tea.

So it was with great distress that he learned of the attack and fall of the London Sanctum under a rogue sorcerer. 

Mycroft hurried to the building, and found it in ruins. He quickly planted a story about it being a gas leak and moved to look through what remained. 

He knew of magic, and he knew that the building had helped to protect his city, but he did not know how to fix this.

To Mycroft’s surprise he found a young woman standing on the edge of the rubble, dressed in the robes of her order. “I just went to lunch,” she said, staring at the remains.

Mycroft put an arm around her and steered her to his car, where they might have some privacy. “Do you know what happens now that this is gone?”

She shook her head. “There are three Sanctums besides the Sanctum Sanctorum. As long as the others stand, then I believe we’ll still be safe.”

“New York and Hong Kong, yes?” asked Mycroft, glad that he’d discussed some of this with the Master.

She nodded. “I’m not a Master. I can’t restore this. And if we’ve fallen than certainly the others are under attack.”

“So we don’t know when backup may arrive, so to speak.” Mycroft leaned on his umbrella and looked at the ruins.

“They will already know what has happened here,” she said softly.

“Then the protection of London is up to us,” said Mycroft.

Her eyes went wide. “I’m still learning, sir…”

“And I am mostly untrained. So, between the two of us, we have a lot of work ahead. I can have this building cleared quickly.”

“There are artifacts.”

“My people know discretion.” Mycroft watched her. “I do hope that, as this has fallen, the attention of the attackers will be elsewhere.”

“Practical,” she said, sighing as she looked out the window.

Mycroft twisted the umbrella in his hands, revealing the briefest hint of golden light in it’s movement before it returned to normal. “As I must be. But if they come again, they will not find London so defenseless as they believe.”

She smiled. “I will do my best sir.”

“As must we all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I saw Doctor Strange last night. And yes, this popped in my head this morning. Because of course Mycroft would be involved, somehow.
> 
> Everything is Sherlock...


End file.
